The Flash (TV Series)
The Flash is an American television series developed by writer/producers Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg and Geoff Johns, airing on The CW. It is based on the DC Comics character Barry Allen / Flash, a costumed superhero crime-fighter with the power to move at superhuman speeds. It is a spin-off from Arrow. The series follows Allen, portrayed by Grant Gustin, a crime scene investigator who gains super-human speed, which he uses to fight criminals, including others who have also gained superhuman abilities. Initially envisioned as a backdoor pilot, the positive reception Gustin received during two appearances as Barry on Arrow led to executives choosing to develop a full pilot to make use of a larger budget and help flesh out Barry's world in more detail. Colleen Atwood, costume designer for Arrow, was brought in to design the Flash's suit, which was modeled after the comic books. The creative team wanted to make sure that the Flash would resemble his comic book counterpart, and not simply be a poor imitation. The series is primarily filmed in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. The Flash premiered in North America on October 7, 2014, where the pilot became the second-most watched premiere in the history of The CW, after The Vampire Diaries in 2009. It has been well received by critics and audiences, and won the People's Choice Award for "Favorite New TV Drama" in 2014. On January 11, 2015, The CW renewed The Flash for a second season,2 which is scheduled to premiere October 6, 2015.3 Premise After witnessing his mother's supernatural murder and his father's wrongful conviction for the crime, Barry Allen is taken in by Detective Joe West and his family. Allen becomes a brilliant but socially awkward crime scene investigator for the Central City Police Department. His obsession with his tragic past causes him to become an outcast among his peers; he investigates cold cases, paranormal occurrences, and cutting-edge scientific advancements that may shed light on his mother's murder. No one believes his description of the crime—that a ball of lightning with the face of a man invaded their home that night—and Allen is fiercely driven to vindicate himself and to clear his father's name. Fourteen years after his mother's death, an advanced particle accelerator malfunctions during its public unveiling, bathing the city center with a previously unknown form of radiation and creating a severe thunderstorm. Allen is struck by lightning from the storm and doused with chemicals in his lab. Awakening after a nine-month coma, he discovers he has the ability to move at superhuman speeds. Dr. Harrison Wells, the disgraced designer of the failed particle accelerator, describes Barry's special nature as "metahuman"; Allen soon discovers that he is not the only one who was changed by the radiation. Allen vows to use his gifts to protect Central City from the escalating violence of metahuman criminals. He is aided by a few close friends and associates who guard his secrets.4 Cast * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen / Flash: : A Central City assistant police forensic investigator. Moments after an explosion at the S.T.A.R. Labs particle accelerator, Barry is struck by lightning in his laboratory and doused by chemicals affected by the accident. When he awakens from a nine-month coma, he has superhuman speed.7 In September 2013, Grant Gustin was cast in the titular role.7 Andy Mientus, who would eventually be cast as Hartley Rathaway, also auditioned for the role.8 Gustin began researching the character during the audition process, and reading as many comics as possible. Gustin primarily focused on The New 52 series of comics, because he knew it would be difficult to read everything and he felt the New 52 was the closest to the show's "look and feel".9 * Candice Patton as Iris West: She is the daughter of Detective West and Barry Allen's best friend and longtime crush.10 * Danielle Panabaker as Dr. Caitlin Snow:11 : Named after the civilian identity of the DC Comics character Killer Frost. A highly intelligent bioengineering expert, Caitlin believed her fiancé, Ronnie Raymond,11 was killed during the particle accelerator explosion at S.T.A.R. Labs,12 until he returned part way through first season. Ronnie and Caitlin get married in the first season finale, "Fast Enough".13 * Rick Cosnett as Eddie Thawne: : A recent transfer to the Central City Police Department, Eddie's past is a mystery and he harbored a dark secret.12 He is partner to Detective Joe West and Iris West's love interest. Cosnett left the series after the first season, following his character's suicide to wipe Eobard Thawne, his distant descendant, from history.13 * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon: Named after the civilian identity of the DC Comics character Vibe. A mechanical engineering genius, Cisco is the youngest member of the team of scientists at S.T.A.R. Labs.14 * Tom Cavanagh as Dr. Harrison Wells: : The mind and money behind Central City's S.T.A.R. Labs Particle Accelerator, who becomes a pariah after the lab explodes.15 He serves as a mentor to Barry Allen after he exhibits his powers, but Dr. Wells is keeping secrets from Barry, including his plans for the speedster. Wells is ultimately revealed to be the Reverse-Flash, but unlike Barry, his super speed requires periodic recharging.1617 Wells eventually reveals he is actually Eobard Thawne (played by Matt Letscher) in disguise, a distant relative of Eddie.18 Kreisberg confirmed that Cavanagh would continue as a series regular for the second season,19 despite his character being erased from existence in the first season finale.13 * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West: A cop who acts as a surrogate father to Barry, after his mother's death and father's imprisonment, and who is the father of Iris West.420 * Keiynan Lonsdale as Wally West: Speaking on Lonsdale's casting, Kreisberg explained that “Just like when we met Grant Gustin for the first time, we instantly knew Keiynan embodied all the heart and courage of a hero."21 Category:DC TV Universe Category:The Flash Category:Green Arrow